Athena are you jealous?
by son of poseidon190
Summary: Poseidon loves Aphrodite but later on loves Athena and doesnt know who to pick!
1. Chapter 1

ATHENA POV:  
I was minding my own business until some stupid kelp head had to ruin my day."hey Athena guess what?"  
"WAT"

.Gosh you don't have to yell sheesh  
"shut up kelp head and carry on"  
"okay umm i need help"  
"mm...ok for what?"  
"ummmm...i like aphrodite"he said it in a soft whisper  
"WAT?!"i yelled  
"shhhhhhh"said poseidon"dont tell anyone else pleaseee"  
"ugh fine what do you need help on"i said  
"well umm...im really not sure"he said  
"stupid kelp head"i mumbled  
poseidon just smirked then said"well i love her more then anything in the world"  
i felt myself get angry what? was that jealousy no i thought to my self  
poseidon said "well got to go thena see ya tomorrow bye"  
"bye"i said


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon pov:  
I just finished talking to Athena gods she's so ! what am i thinking i love Aphrodite!OMG!She is coming my way act casual Poseidon csual."hi poseidon".oh um hi aphrodite"."um i was thinking if you wanna hang out in the movies tonight"?"sure!"she squealed."cool"i said. then she did the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me she KISSED ME!  
Athena pov:  
I was walking by the thrown room when i stop and see poseidon and aphrodite kissing!I felt sad and mad why was i jealous not like if i like that kelp head or do i?ugh!i hate this!i just went running away to my palace artemis came in worried and asked me what happened.I just said "oh it's poseidon i saw him kissing Aphrodite!" "calm down Athena and since when do you like poseidon"?she asked.i replied"since i started having feelings for him yesterday."oh"she said."well lets get you some lunch Athena"she said trying to lighten up my mood by going to starbucks."umm...okay fine"i said."oh is it okay if i invite some friends" she said."sure"i replied."thanks"she said then popped out her cell phone and called Nemesis,Hera,Demeter,and Isis asking them if they wanted to hang out in starbucks she finally hung up and said "they all said okay so let's get moving come on".Then she dragged me outside into the mortal world."come on the starbucks is just around the corner" she we finally got there we ordered our coffee and went to sit down."oh look they're here"artemis said while waving her hands so they could come and sit with they saw us they came and sat next to us."hi"they all said to us."hey"me and artemis Aphrodite came in squealing that she kissed poseidon and i just frowned but i quickly changed it into a forced smile and said"congradulations".We all kept talking until we all had to all said our good-byes and left.  
Poseidon pov:  
Let me tell you this about my new girlfriend Aphrodite,she is a good we finished our make out i saw Athena pass by running.I was about to go to her palace when zues calls me to help him with his work.I being the nice person i am said"of corse".  
_SIX HOURS LATER  
_"Thank you poseidon"zues said."Your welcome little brother anytime you need help again just tell me".i walked out of zues palace and saw Athena walk by and i went up to her to talk to her."hey"i said."hi"she replied glumly."what's wrong Athena"?"nothing thank you very much now can u please leave me alone"?And with that she ran into her palace closing her i just left into my underwater palace and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon POV:

I woke up rather early just to go see just thinking about her made his heart beat faster.I teleported to Olympus and talked to my fellow minor finally I reached the throne was sitting in the middle squirming in his seat glaring at me."Well I said some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed!",I just growled."Brother"'he said rather coldly,"we need to talk come and walk with me to my palace",he first I thought he was just gonna ask me to help him with his work !That is until he grabbed me by the collar and punched me repeatedly in the !Smack!Smack!

Hestia's POV:

Everyone was nervously waiting for my brothers to pretty sure Zeus is furious after what just happened!


End file.
